Christmas Events
The annual Christmas and New Years Events at Disney Theme Parks have been a tradition since the first event, called “Christmas Around The World” was held at Disneyland in 1955. Here is an overview of the many events that celebrate the holidays. 'Disneyland Resort' Part of the traditions at “The Merriest Place On Earth”, which will celebrate the holidays from November 21st through January 4th, 2009 includes a giant sixty-foot tall tree at the hub of Main Street USA and decor all through the park. In place of the regular parade (in this case, “Walt Disney’s Parade of Dreams”) is “A Christmas Fantasy”, the “spiritual successor” as it were to the old “Fantasy on Parade” and the “Remember... Dreams Come True” fireworks show is replaced by “Believe... In Holiday Magic” featuring a magical snowfall finale. In addition, it’s a small world shows off a special holiday layout, and The Haunted Mansion Holiday, featuring characters from The Nightmare Before Christmas continues from Halloween. Neither “Christmas Fantasy” or “Believe...” were held in 2005 due to Disneyland’s 50th Anniversary, however the magical snowfall was added to the “Remember” fireworks show that year and Santa and the toy soldiers band was added to the tail end of “Parade of Dreams”. A thrice nightly show “Wintertime Enchantment”, featuring over 80,000 LED lights that was held at Sleeping Beauty’s Castle. The new lighting will also be extended onto main Street USA and intergrated into “Believe...” during the playing of “White Christmas” starting in 2008. Another Christmas tradition since 1958 is the annual Candelight Processional on Main Street USA. A live choir dressed as a Christmas Tree singing carols to an live orchestra and celebrity readings of the Christmas Story have become standard in California. Between 1998 and 2003, the event was held at the Fantasyland Theatre, but since 2004 has returned to its’ ancestrial home. At Disney’s California Adventure, an show called “Santa’s Beach Blast” featuring a California version of a Beach Bum Santa takes place. On New Years’ Eve, a revival of the vintage fireworks show “Fantasy In The Sky” is held at midnight to usher in the new year. 'Walt Disney World' Three different holiday parades and night time spectacular events are part of the events in Florida. 'Magic Kingdom' The newly revamped parade, “Mickey’s Once Upon A Christmas Parade” is held from November until January both at daytime and nighttime. Since 1983, the parade has been showcased as an Christmas Day special on ABC, with the taping hosted by Regis Philbin and Kelly Ripa (of Live with Regis and Kelly fame). A special hard ticket event, “Mickey’s Very Merry Christmas Party” is held in November and December featuring special events, such as a dramatization by the athmosphere characters (Mickey, Minnie, et al.) of The Night Before Christmas, character meet and greets, holiday storytelling with Belle from Beauty and the Beast and the parade (running in place of SpectroMagic), along with a special holiday edition of the “Wishes” fireworks show entitled “Holiday Wishes: A Celebration of the Spirit of the Season”, which also operates during the holiday period from December 21st through the 30th during regular park hours. Guests also recieve free unlimited Nestle Hot Chocolate and Toll House cookies. New to MVMCP and regular hours begining in 2007 was a nightly ceremony lighting Cinderella’s Castle in dazzling holiday lights. The New Years Eve fireworks show has been a revival of the classic “Fantasy in the Sky” show, augmented with additional fireworks shot off around the Seven Seas Lagoon at midnight to usher in the New Year. However, this will be replaced by a new show timed to the New Years’ Eve Countdown on December 31st. 'Epcot' The World Showcase features “Christmas Around The World”, showcasing holiday traditions from the participating countries along with a nightly light show and tree-the American Gardens Theatre, and features a different celebrity reading the Christmas Story every night. Some of the 2008 celeberties will include actor/game show host John O’Hurley, actresses Abagail Breslin and Virginia Madsen, singer Patti LaBelle, award winning Broadway actors Chita Rivera and Brian Stokes Mitchell, Oscar winning actress Marlee Matlin, and TV star Mo'Nique. In addition, the award-winning fireworks show “IlluimiNations” features a holiday theme. On New Years Eve, a special version of “IllumiNations” ushers in the New Year with fireworks from the countries in World Showcase. 'Disney’s Hollywood Studios' Disney’s Hollywood Studios (nee Disney-MGM Studios) showcases the holidays with a special “Disney’s Hollywood Holly-day Parade” and decor on Hollywood Boulevard. Night time on the Backlot of America features the Osbourne Family Dancing Lights. In 2007, the world famous Harlem (New York City) Gospel Choir performed thrice daily until Christmas Day at the Beauty and the Beast Theatre, and they will return in 2008. In addition, there is a scheduled fireworks show at midnight New Years Eve titled “Lights! Camera! Happy New Year!”. 'Disney’s Animal Kingdom' An holiday overlay of the “Mickey’s Jungle Jammin’ Parade”, called “Mickey’s Jingle Jungle Expeditions Parade”, is held during this period. 'Tokyo Disneyland' The Christmas events feature a special holiday soundtrack is added to the Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade DreamLights nightly, and holiday events abound include live stage shows at Cinderella Castle and special fireworks show, titled “Christmas Wishes in the Sky”. In 2007, a new Lilo and Stitch Hawai‘ian holiday themed show was held during this period. And unlike their Florida, California and Hong Kong parks, it will occasionally snow at TDL and Disneyland Paris, making the place more magical during the holidays. Because of TDL’s 25th anniversary parade, “Jubuilation!”, there are currently no plans for a Christmas Parade in 2008, however, Santa Claus and the Toy Soldier band are planned to be added to the end of the Jubilation! Parade. Sibling park Tokyo DisneySea holds a "Harborside Holiday" events at the same time. The 2008 events will run from November 7 until December 25th, followed by New Years events from December 26th until January 1st, 2009. 'Disneyland Paris' Special holiday events include the decoration of the Sleeping Beauty Castle in dazzling lights, and special stage shows. Father Christmas (Europe’s name for Santa Claus) holds a meet and greet and was the special guest of a special holiday themed finale of the “Disney’s Once Upon A Dream” 15th Anniversary Parade in 2007 and 2008, as no Christmas parade was held those years. Also, a special Beauty and the Beast-themed shopping village is set up inside Fantasyland. This year’s Christmas Events will run from November 8 until January 4, 2009. 'Hong Kong Disneyland' The 2008 events, scheduled for November 28th until January 2nd, 2009 inculdes lights on Snow White Castle, a special display of the Disney Princesses and Cinderella’s pumpkin coach as “ice figurines” and for the first time, Mickey Mouse’s house decorated for Christmas. A holiday overlay of “Disney on Parade”, retitled “Disney’s Let It Snow! Parade” includes a “magic snowfall” on Main Street. 'See Also' *Halloween Events Category:Disney parks and attractions